Everytime We Touch
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Neptune sings a song for Nepgear


**[Everytime We Touch]**

 **Just a small story here that I thought of on a spur of the moment thing. Neptune x Nepgear. Sorry...I kinda fell in the trap too :P**

* * *

"I want you to teach me how to sing"

"That's easy I can teach almost any...Wait...Say that again..."

Neptune smiled like the goof she was. "I want you to teach me a song. Specifically, this one-" She showed 5PB a song that she had looked up on a website and 5PB felt a bit hesitant.

"A...Are you sure? This is meant for...For people in confession stages of relationships or hidden ones..."

Neptune nodded. "I'm sure. I...I think I love someone..."

5PB smiled. "Awesome! Who is it?"

Neptune went red in a heartbeat. "I can't say..."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't believe me"

"It's Nepgear..."

Neptune looked at 5PB with a stunned look on her face.

"Isn't it?"

"How..."

"Because your face is telling me everything I need to hear. Now, lets get to practicing this. Shall we? Then maybe you can tell her. One question: What are you going to do if she rejects you though?"

"I...Don't know"

"That's okay. We'll figure it out. Anyway, get your mic! We start now!"

"Y-Yikes! Ye-"

"That's yes ma'am!"

"YES MAM!"

"Hehehe"

And that's how Neptune was then taught by 5PB to sing. So, Neptune, after around 4 months of heavy training managed to get to the stage she wanted...Now it was a matter of singing to Nepgear without the other CPU's catching on too quickly...

"Book the Stadium"

Neptune blinked in shock. "I'm not THAT good yet!"

"Yes you are. I'm sure you are. Now get out there and sing to her!"

Neptune looked at the floor and poked it with her foot. "If you say so..."

"NEPTUNE!"

Neptune snapped her attention up. "Y-Yes!"

"Look me in the eye and say you don't love Nepgear"

Neptune couldn't do it. Even though 5PB kept looking at her (staring actually), Neptune couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be"

[Day of the Song]

"Is she out there?"

"Yep!" 5PB smiled. "Get your confidence together. I'll be starting the song when you're ready"

Neptune gulped. "Okay...How will you know when I'm ready?"

"Because you can signal me when you're ready"

"Okay"

"Now then..."

(Out in the Stadium's Seats)

"I wonder who's singing..."

Nepgear smiled even though her mind was elsewhere.'Where's Onee-chan?' She looked all over the stadium from where she was sat...No sign of her.

"And now everyone we have a special guest singer here today. She's been practicing for many months to get ready for this special day. So please, will you give it up for...THE CPU OF PLANEPTUNE. EVERYONE'S OWN FAVOURITE NEPTUNE!"

Nepgear snapped her eyes to the center of the stadium where a rather nervous looking Neptune with a outfit that matched her features to the maximum was stood.

'ONEE-CHAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!?'

[Stadium - Stage]

Neptune gulped. She hadn't been in front of THIS many people in a long LONG time...

"Hello everyone" She spoke into her microphone that was attached to her headset. "I hope you like this...Okay, I'm ready now"

The music started and everyone in the crowd roared with excitement as Neptune started to sing...And it was Majestic.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me...I still feel your touch in my dreams..."

(Stadium Seats)

Blanc, Vert, Noire, Uni, Rom, Ram, Nepgear...They were in complete unbelieveable silence. 'My goodness...' They all echoed.

Neptune danced on the stage and felt her mind going through the lyrics with the song.

Just HOW did Neptune get THIS GOOD at SINGING!?

Historie back at the basilicom was stuttering and in half blue screen of death error because of her shock...Much like when she had the communication from Plutia and Peashy's home dimension that one time.

As the song started to go into the closing stages, the crowd roared very...no...extremely loudly as Neptune's efforts where finally realised.

Blanc was the first to realise why. She smiled a sly smile. 'So, that's why...'

Neptune finished singing and 5PB came onto the stage to signal the end of the concert.

Everyone started to get up but when Neptune didn't leave the stage they stayed.

They were in for a treat.

"I have something to say...Ummm...I didn't expect you all to remain here so...I'll just say it here, shall I? I mean, I am an amazing protagonist so...I suppose it has to be said but...Still"

5PB nudged Neptune in the ribs. "Get on with it..." She whispered with a wink.

Neptune looked all over the crowd and spotted her sister in an instant. "Ummm...Nepgear?"

Nepgear blinked. "Yes!" She stood up...Which had the camera on her in a second.

"Can I say..."

Nepgear felt so many emotions run through her the moment that Neptune let it out on live all nation TV:

"I love you"

* * *

Just something small for these two.

Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/whatever everyone!

Later!


End file.
